FLASH!
by deadtodd
Summary: Tonks decides she wants to take a few 'pictures' to commemorate the beginning of seventh year.


_Oh, how I wish I owned Harry Potter! Sirius would be alive and well while Tonks and Remus would be off making more babies on some far away island._

"Picture to commemorate the beginning of our last year at Hogwarts Charlie?"

The redhead in question stared at his companion, eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

She rolled her currently green eyes before straddling her old friend. "We could but I want a special picture. Just you and me for old times sake." And with that said she let her features change to her true form.

Her hair was dark and long, hanging down her black in graceful looking curls. Her face heart shaped with an extremely pointed chin. He smiled upon noticing her stormy grey eyes, the only link to the 'bad' half of her family that he could find. He wish she'd show them more. "You gonna keep gawking freckles or are we taking these pictures?" she said with an unladylike snort. Her plump lips were quickly tugged into a grin as he pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Dad would freak if he saw that muggle camera," he said right before she pressed the shutter button.

FLASH!

She laughed and rolled her eyes in agreement before puckering her lips and kissing his cheek, a comical expression on her face. He seemed to get the idea because right before she pressed the shutter again he stuck his tongue out, crossed his eyes, and licked the bottom of his nose.

FLASH!

"That has to be the nastiest thing I've ever seen you do with your tongue," she laughed.

"It doesn't have to be."

She froze and slowly lowered her head to look him directly in the eyes, a single eyebrow arched high. "That naughty mouth of yours is bound to get you in quite a bit of trouble Weasley." Her voice was a fraction above a whisper but he'd heard her loud and clear.

His brown eyes widened and a blush settled on his cheeks as he realized just what she was implying. "I didn't mean… I mean I…" He found himself breathing deep, instantly aware of their close proximity. "Tooonks." His whine was barely audible.

FLASH!

Charlie squinted in the bright light and felt Tonks press her lips rather urgently against his own. His eyes, momentarily half-lidded, slid shut as his brain went numb. It had simply been too long since they'd last kissed and he found that it was the only reason he was okay with their current relationship, friends with benefits.

She 'hmned' softly, reveling in the familiar pressure of his tongue seeking entrance before complying with his unspoken request. He swallowed her soft moan as he teased her tongue with his own. She tasted of sugary sweet cinnamon like always, a taste he knew he'd never grow tired of. He briefly wondered how far away their other friends were but quickly decided he didn't care when she pushed her breasts suggestively against his chest.

Charlie snatched the camera away from the girl and practically growled with frustration when she wiggled in his lap, trying to get as close to him as possible. He pulled away from their kiss, licking his lips and breaking the line of saliva that connected them. This was getting entirely too hot entirely too fast.

FLASH!

It was his turn to take advantage of their momentary blindness and in one swift movement he had her pinned against the plush seats of the compartment. She pouted and rolled her eyes at him. "Completely unfair Charlie!" She huffed and pushed at the hem of his shirt before pulling him close and pulling it clean off his body.

"You don't seem to mind too much," he rasped against her ear.

Tonks didn't have a response for that and settled for running a single finger along the dark red, thin trail of hair that ran from his navel to the hem of his pants. She licked her lips and batted her eyelashes as she hooked her finger underneath the cotton material, sliding it back and forth over hidden skin.

He didn't even attempt the groan that parted his lips so easily. "Tease," he muttered, biting down slightly on her earlobe. He slid his free hand up her shirt only to stop hesitantly at the bottom of her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra! 'Oh, dear sweet Merlin.'

FLASH!

"Woah…"

That wasn't his voice nor was it hers. Both heads snapped to the compartment door and Charlie swore loudly. "Percy what the hell are you doing here?"

"Not nearly as much as you two," he replied coolly as he tried to control the dark blush that covered his entire face. "I think I'll be leaving now. Mother will want to hear of this." And with that said, he turned and walked off briskly.

"Wait, what…?" Charlie's eyes widened as he realized just what his younger brother was going to do. "Percy, come back!" he called out, falling to the floor in his haste to catch up with his sibling.

FLASH!

Oh they were caught for sure. Tonks sighed before bursting into laughter at the sight of Charlie trying to right himself and get out the door that had become entirely too complicated to operate without a wand. After blowing it off the hinges he vanished around the corner, cries echoing down the narrow hall.

FLASH!

Tonks smiled. This year would definitely be one to remember.

**Grimmy:**_ I couldn't resist and while it took me all night I finally buckled down and finished this. Can you see where it got extremely stiff and I lost interest? And if you can't see that tell me you can see how incredibly awkward my writing style is, at least when I venture into 'forbidden' territory. Ah well. I tried. Which reminds me. WE NEED MORE CHARLIExTONKS FOLKS! Not that I don't like her paired with Remus, because I don't mind that much at all. I just think her and Charlie need a bit more lovin'. And by that I mean they need to whip out the fuzzy handcuffs and get to it. Well I hope you enjoyed. R&R~_


End file.
